Gaiapedia:Policy/Page Guide
The article is a guideline about formatting pages on the Gaiapedia. Instructions * Please see the Image Guide to understand how to name images. * To load a layout use the Create page. * Another option is to "Add new page" and then select a preload template from the menu or Copy then Paste the following and click Publish: }} What to know Article item naming :• Human Avatar items and Animal Avatar have different naming styles. ::• Humans → Item: ::• Animals → Animal: ::• As shown → ::: ::: Article naming :• Step one is the prefix for features, flash spaces, shops, items, and some events. ::• Gaia for Gaia Online and Gaia Interactive, Inc. features (games). ::• Gaia Forums/ for forums, subforums, and threads. ::• Official names for events, holiday events, and contests. ::• NPC: for characters and association pages, depending on the circumstances. ::• Map: for locations and association pages, depending on the circumstances.. ::• Manga: for storyline manga and mini comics. ::• Merch: for real-world merchandise. :• Step two is the dating which follows the Year format. ::• As shown → :• Step three is the name of the subject thus completing the task. ::• As shown → Qualifier naming :• Sub-pages and lists will begin with their respective names and end with a qualifier, e.g. ::• /PAGENAME ::• /List and or /List/2KYEAR (This is on-hold) ::• /Series ::• /Quotes ::• /Gallery ::• /Guide Guide Features : FEATURE_NAME is a Gaia Online feature. :• Overview ::• Feature explained ::• Feature timeline :• Feature Items ::• Gaia NPC items ::• Other items ::• Gaia Shop items :• Gaia Achievements :• Gallery :• Additional info ::• Site feedback ::• Technical issues ::• Trivia Forums : FORUM_NAME is a Gaia Forums feature. It is the forum // subforum of >DIRECTORY_NAME. :• Overview ::• Feature explained ::• Feature timeline :• Feature Items :• Gaia Achievements :• Gallery :• Additional info ::• Site feedback ::• Technical issues ::• Trivia Items : This is a >NAME Item. :• Positions :• Trivia :• Related items Series : This is a >NAME Item series. :• Listing ::• Heading Events : The EVENT_NAME was a Gaia Online >EVENT_TYPE. :• Overview ::• Event explained ::• Event timeline ::• Event conclusion :• Event Items ::• Gaia NPC items ::• Container items ::• Other items ::• zOMG! items ::• Gaia Shop items :• Gaia Achievements :• Gallery :• Additional info ::• Site feedback ::• Technical issues ::• Trivia Contests : CONTEST_NAME was a Gaia Online contest. The winners were announced on Year Month Date. # new items were added to the shops. :• Overview :• General information :• Finalists :• Gallery Characters : CHARACTER_NAME are a // is a Gaia NPC. He // She is a denizen of >Map: and the shopkeeper of >Map:. :• Overview ::• Description ::• Personality ::• Abilities :• Biography :• Relationships :• Gallery :• Additional info ::• Trivia ::• Quotes :• Appearances Storyline : STORY_NAME is a Gaia Online story. :• Overview :• Transcript :• Gallery :• Trivia Merchandise : This is a Merchandise Item. :• Positions :• Trivia :• Related items Article ending :• Related content // Related items :• References :• External links // Announcements >Category:SUBJECT Category:Gaiapedia Manual of Style